The Laid-Back life of Love Academy
by TectounicNeko12
Summary: Chinatsu starts her first you in Moulin Academy. She finds out that the school is a place full of lazy idiots. Now she thrives for change.
1. Entry is your best impression

Moulin Academy, place for kids who want to level up with their talents. An Academy that people can practice their gifts at. A dream school for up coming stars.

I remember when I first came to the academy. I was suddenly pushed onto a stage.

A boy a bit over my height approached me, microphone in hand. He then pointed it at me.

"Miss, what will you do for us today"? He asked lifting an eyebrow.

I cocked my head at him.

"Hah"?

"The talent you will present us with", He sternly glanced at my then back to the crowd.

I sputtered out the first thing in my mind. (I like to sing and draw; I can sing well I guess?)

"I'm going to sing", the words flew out like butterflies within my stomach.

"Well everybody, we got our selves a singer here!" He shouted on the sound device. Some of the new students covered their ears form the boy's reckless yelling. (who wouldn't? I know I would with this guy's big blabber mouth.)

After waiting for the boy to shut his mouth, I began. The lyrics made its way around the whole school. And I mean literally, when I was done I would here other kids singing under their voice.

When my performance came to an end, all fell silent. I gave the room a few wild looks full of confusion, until claps filled the auditorium.

I swung my arms around into a peace sign of accomplishment.

"Success is awesome"! I gave a smile with a sharp tooth, warning others to not underestimate me.

I made my way off the stage, to be greeted by unknown faces. All of them saying things I couldn't understand while cheers were being released in to the air.

"I don't know what y'all are saying, but thanks" I continued throughout the hallway being rammed into.

I smiled at each person awesomely. They should have a good impression of me now!

I then proceeded to class. "I wonder what high school has in store for me", thousands of thoughts clouded my head. "Well just have to see for ourselves".


	2. Introductions come First

1st day of school doesn't seem to be so bad. I mean I got to show people how awesome I can be. Hopefully I come unmatched.

I stood right in front the classroom door. Well idiot, what are you waiting for!? I entered the classroom expecting the teacher to be in the middle of some lecture. But, he was on the point of introducing me to the class.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student" He turned towards me.

"Please introduce yourself, ma'am".

I turned my gaze to my new classmates that someday will be my enemies, friends, or BFFs; Yay.

"Good morning everyone" I started.

A black haired kid was staring down.

"Hurry up and finish, I don't have all day"! He muttered.

"Well, excuse me"… He interrupted my apologies.

"Whatever, just get it over with already".

I averted my gaze away from the rude guy.

"Anyways, my name is"… an incredibly large snore ruined my start. (What is this? I thought the people here were very polite!)

I turned around to find the teacher sleeping, half of him leaning of the chair. I glared at his overflowed belly sticking out from under his shirt. Sick! Get a weight watcher dude! Or put that thing away, I mean that's disgusting. I can see the layers of your fat. (How lazy are the teachers and students?)

I opened my mouth to protest, but a large snore muted my voice. I noticed the students didn't even once look at me. That's the last of this!

"Teacher I would appreciate if you didn't sleep during my introduction with you fat ass sticking out! Also you children could a little respect when I'm talking, stop playing on your shit and get you ass listening!" My voice sounded throughout the room, causing everyone to avert their attention to me; including the pig teacher.

"Bout time" I muttered.

"I am Shiharu, Shiharu Rinsukke; forget it and I should kick your asses, just because you were too lazy to know!" And with that I went to an open desk at end of classroom.

For the rest of class, scared glances came my way.

Lunch time came around, and I choose the roof for where to eat. It had a wonderful view of the school; it'd be cool if I could see Paris from here.

"Peace and Quiet" I mused, while holding a chopstick to my mouth.

I felt a bit left out, because of no tables in the cafeteria was open, but this seems better than eating in front of other people. I simply gave a short sigh, cheering up right away.

"Oh, well".

Right whenever I reached for the stash of fried eggs in my lunch, another pair of chopsticks interrupted me.

"Your eggs are mine, now!" The thief said.

"What's the big idea"?

I whipped my head around just to run into a male student's chest.

"Ack!"

He smiled at me, chewing on **_my _**eggs.

"Jerk, get your own food"! I glared at his emerald eyes.

"Haku Shirato is the name" He extended an arm out to me.

"Shiharu Rinsukke, I mean I didn't ask"

Seriously, just how rude can this school become? Lazy teachers, now this! How can they say this is the best academy in Japan!

"Your food is delicious! Did you cook it yourself"? Saying this, he grabbed at my half eaten lunch.

"Well, yeah I guess…" I looked away, cheeks containing a faint trail of red.

I spun back into reality once again. Focus Shiharu! He stole your food, now you must make him apologize! (Stupid boys!)

"Hey, don't you forget that you stole my eggs"! I looked down at him.

"Shiharu, you seem cute when your mad", Haru chuckled at me flushed face.

"Wha… no I'm not"! I blinked furiously at him.

He winked at me then wander off after saying "gotta go".

New class mates sure think the can do whatever the want. So far I think I'm the only working one. Shirato-san seems a little more cheerful then others.

The school bell rang and I hurried to class. (I wonder what weird people I'll meet next).


	3. Presidential encounter!

Class started back again. I made my way through the long hallways that seemed to look the same at every turn. When I had got within a 3 meter range of my classroom, the bell rang and I hurried to class.

I bumped right into some random student. I backed away rubbing my newly forming sore.

"Ouch" I whined.

"You should watch where you're going you know, you could have hurt this beautiful face of mine".

"Sorry" I bowed down to him.

"You better be, ugh, now my head hurts".

Talk about rude! I said sorry now what's you problem!?

"Make way for your president next time."

I began muttering under my breath.

"Some kind of president you are".

"You shouldn't talk to your seniors like that"

Then and there made me ticked off.

"If you excuse me, I need to get to class. I'm already late so…" I walked to the side.

I felt the warmth of something attach to my arm.

"What's your name?"

"None of your business!"

I smacked the hand away and left immediately.

~~~~~~~To the class~~~~~~

It seemed very unnecessary to have math .

All we did was some basic things… I mean pretty basic things.

The teacher pointed at the board.

"Kids this is how you add 1 and 2"

A kid was appointed to solve the equation.

"1… plus … 2 … equals … 24 …" he wrote down in chalk.

"No this is wrong" a student called out then came to the board.

"1 plus 2 equals 12 duh!"

"Sorry!"

"I mean as smart as I am, you people are very dumb!" He rolled his all over us.

I stood up.

"You're the stupid one", I jumped over my desk and grabbed the chalk piece from his hand.

"1 plus 2 is equal to 3" I wrote.

"Y'all should pay more attention in class!" I shouted it out, even though I was barely paying attention myself.

But shortly after I sat, the student council called the room.

"Mr. Banner please send that girl with brown hair and green to council room."

The teacher searched around to see I was the only person who had brown hair. He fingered me to the front of the room.

Curse you black haired Japanese people, you can't blame me for being German!

I left the room, sulking through the hallways.

When I took a seat in the council room the dude from earlier look very displeased.

"You're in so big trouble, you know" he glared at me.

"You don't know how rude it is to not tell your president your name!"

That's what this is about!

'That's crap!"

He retorted back at me.

"Don't kiss your mom with that mouth!"

"As I, Yota Ameda, I will rid you of your foul crimes!", He laid down a paper on the table before me.

"Ticket to Detention!"

"Unfair

Stupid council.


	4. Detentions are worst

There I sat, waiting impatiently in that small room they called detention. The chair wobbled around on its 3 old legs plus one broken leg. Worried about the possibilities of the chair giving out while sitting on it, I asked the person who was supposedly watching us, to get a new seat.

"Hey, can I sit somewhere else; this chair doesn't look like it will last long."

The teacher woke from his nap, and glared at me.

"No! You will distract everyone from there work!"

This teacher must be really dumb. There was only me and this other dude in the room, and both of us weren't doing snap!

"But sir, we aren't doing anything. What could I possibly distract someone from?"

"Be quiet and think about what you've done!" The teacher spit directly on my face. I wiped it off with the bottom edge of my shirt; it **stuck onto it like gum**. (Sick!)

During the process of wiping my face, my chair seemed to think it was the perfect time to give in to the call of the grave. It collapsed and my shirt flew over my face.

Bare skin sparkled in the room; as well my breasts were out there.

"Uwah!"

The teacher gazed down with a hysterical smile. The quiet kid sought the chance to grab my hand and lead me out detention. He dragged me down the hallway mazes till we got a long distance from the place.

We panted from the race. The boy smiled friendly soon after.

"I don't think _black lace_ bras should be seen here", he nodded agreeing to himself.

"Aah! Well excuse me, I didn't ask for my shirt to be practically flying off me!" I blushed deeply.

"Besides, I didn't ask for you to be looking!"

"Who said I was just looking!"

"Argh", my arms crossed.

"My bad, I'm sorry. My name is Ryou Catisu, nice to me you." He gestured a hand out to me.

"Shiharu Rinsukke", I granted him my hand to shake.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, but after today I don't think I'd like to stay here much longer."

"Why not?"

Why not you ask me! Oh, I can give you plenty of reasons why not!

"Over all the people here are complete jerks!" My eyebrows swerved around to express my ticked off expression.

"Well I see where you come from, but you'll get used to it soon enough."

"pffft, I'll have to change this school myself before that happens!"

"Well see about that."

We parted ways after our quite disappointing conversation. The bell rung and detention took up my other class periods. Well, not like I wanted to see what pigs I'll run into next! Either ways the day had been very tiring, and I don't think will make through the other next day without any sleep.

I trudged home with a hopeless look on my face. People these days! I don't think I live to arrive at school another day!


End file.
